The friend they made so long ago
by 1000meredith
Summary: FMA fan fic # ? I3 FMA Meet Anna Smith (NOT THE SAME AS THE OTHER 3 ANNA SMITHS!) Read to figure it out ok T.T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok bye Marnie, be good and I'll see you next school year." I said walking out the front door of the Larson's house.

"Ok, bye, bye, Anna!" Marnie said running up behind me. I had just finished babysitting Marnie Larson a 3-year-old girl. I'm Anna Smith a 13-year-old girl who babysits for kids. And now that my only charge left is going on vacation I have nothing to do.

"Oh wait, Anna! I met a woman at the store who needed someone to take care of the 3 children she is guardian of so she can go take care of a friend of hers in a different town. I gave her your phone number if you don't mind." Mrs. Larson told me.

"Thank you now I'll have something to do this summer. Bye Mrs. Larson, bye Marnie." I said walking home. When I got home I went to my room. Once I got to my room my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hello I got this number from a nice woman who said that I could contact a great babysitter. May I speak to her?" the lady on the other end asked.

"You're speaking to her. I'm Anna Smith, and I'm free for the whole summer." I said

"That's great because I need someone to take care of 3 kids." She said.

"Of course. But could you tell me their ages, names, and whether they are a boy or a girl." I asked.

"Ok of course. A 10-year-old girl whose name is Winry Rockbell. Then the boys, the older of the two is Edward; he is 10 believe it or not. And his 9-year-old brother Alphonse Elric. The boys go to their own house to sleep, their mother died a couple years back. Oh do you know how to cook?" she asked me.

"Oh yes I do. Are there any allergies or medical problems or anything else I need to know about the children?" I asked.

"Well Edward doesn't drink his milk. The boys have gotten into alchemy. Winry has started to learn how to build auto-mail and has got a good arm. I think that is all you need to know. We live in Resembol so you should take a train here and ask someone for directions to Rockbell Auto-mail. The children call me granny. I'll be leaving tomorrow and you may need to stay for most of the summer." Granny told me.

"Well thank you I'll leave home tonight and get there tomorrow for you." I said cheerfully.

"Oh that would be great, thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

I packed what I needed for the next few weeks and left for the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Resembol

Chapter 2

When I arrived I saw a man in a hay cart who was about to leave.

"Excuse me mister but could you give me directions to Rockbell Auto-Mail from here?" I asked running up to him.

"Oh, you must be new here. How about I give you a ride there free of charge. It's on my way." The man said.

"Thank you" I said getting in the cart.

When I got there I said thank you to the nice man and made my way to the house when a lady came to the porch with a dog and a little girl. I waved to them.

"Hello you must be Anna Smith. And I must be going. Winry, help Ms. Anna here when she needs help."

"Ok granny, bye" Winry said. When granny left, Winry looked at me.

"You want me to get Ed and Al?" she asked.

"No why don't you take me to their house so I can meet them there." I asked. She led me to the boy's house and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Anna-" she started.

"You can just call me Anna." I smiled.

"Oh, ok. Anna how old are you?" Winry asked.

"I'm 13 years old, only 3 years older than you." I said. Then the door opened and I saw 2 boys with gold eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello, you must be Edward and Alphonse. It's nice to meet you. I'm Anna and I'll be taking care of you until granny comes back." I smiled. They looked shy.

"Why don't we all get to know each other better? I'll go first, my name is Anna Smith, I'm 13 years old, and one thing about me is that I love to take care of children. Who wants to go next?" I asked them. After we finished it was almost lunchtime and I thought of something great for lunch.

"Well it's almost lunchtime. Why don't we go back to Granny's and I'll make you something to eat." I said. Ed smiled.

"Race ya" he said running. Winry took off as well and Al tried but just wasn't fast enough.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" I asked Al. he nodded. I picked him up, gave him a warning to hold on tight, and ran. I caught up to Winry but Ed was a few feet in front of us, when he fell.

"Ed!" Winry yelled.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Edward!" I yelled. When we reached him he had a small cut on his knee. I put Al down and took a look at his knee. I searched my pants pocket for my first aid kit and found a bandage and a wipe.

"This may hurt a little." I said wiping the blood with the wipe and put the bandage on over the cut.

"Let's get going. But this time don't run too fast and watch where you're going." I said letting them go.

When we got to granny's house I went to the kitchen and toasted bread, buttered it, and did my first test. I got milk and food coloring out and mixed some together. I put everything away and set the table. What I didn't notice was Winry standing behind me watching me as I prepared for lunch.

"Ed dosent like milk." She stated.

"I know but don't tell him. I just wwant to see if he notices. If he dosent by the time lunch is over I'll tell him or if you want you can." I smiled, "now could you get some cups out for juice?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

When we sat down I told them that they can use the food coloring to draw on their toast. Ed was the first to finish drawing and start eating the toast. Only after everyone finished eating did Ed say something.

**Ed asked. Winry tried to stifle a laugh. **

**s see, toast, butter, food coloring and, well Winry do you want to say the last ingredient?**MILK!s face was priceless! It was a mixture of shock and disgust. Then the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

**I asked trying to stop laughing. **

**s so funny?**Oh, Granny! I just accomplished the so called impossible. I got Ed to drink milk and like it!Thatre a miracle worker Anna. I just called to say I got here safely. ** I asked. Al and Winry pointed at the door. I smacked myself on the forehead. **

**s go find him it I said grabbing my flashlight. We find Ed on the edge of the woods. **

**t like milk I set a goal to get you to drink some. I won I said. When we got back it was 8 at night.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow I didn't know it was that late. Bedtime. You two should stay here for the night, it's already pitch black out and you could get lost. Unless Winry wants to sleep at your house. Which would you three want to do?" I asked. We all finally decided to go to the boy's house. Winry and I grabbed some clothes and we all went to the Elric house. "Ok let's all get ready for bed." I said. Once all of us got in our PJ's I tucked Winry in, then Al, and lastly Ed into bed, and said goodnight. When I was sitting on the couch (my bed for the night) I heard the shuffling of feet in the next room. I got up and went to see who it was. Ed came towards me rubbing his eyes. (A/N: remember how old they are) "What's wrong Ed?" I asked pulling him over to the couch. "I had a bad dream and I'm scared." Ed said grabbing my arm. I patted his head and drew him into a hug. "There is nothing to be scared of Ed, it was just a dream. I'll take care of you; you can trust me on that. Now do you want to share what your bad dream was about?" I asked. "I saw my mom, and then I saw you Anna. You look a lot like her, that's why my dream was so bad, I saw you the way I last saw my mom." Ed said hugging me tighter. "I'm sure that was scary for you. Do you feel like you can go to bed now or are you still scared?" I asked. "I'm still scared." Ed said. I spent the next few minutes holding the 10 year old until he fell asleep. Once Ed fell asleep in my arms I picked him up and put him to bed, saying one last thing, "trust is the best thing you can give and the one thing people need to earn." (A/N: WOOOT I finally finished chapter 2 XD took me long enough) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 The rest of the summer went by in basically the same way. The only main difference was that when Winry got really mad, you should get out of the way because if you didn't you would be hit with her wrench. Ed and Al learned that the hard way. By the time granny came back, the 4 of us had become the best of friends and were sad when I said I had to leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 The next year I visited them in Resembol. The only thing different (other than height and age) was that the boys were stronger and more distant. I finally got to talk to Ed about it. (A/N: might sound cheesy but I started this a loooong while ago. I will edit as best I can) "Ed, do you remember what we talked about that first day last year? I told you that you could trust me. I trust your judgment and that you will make the right choice. And if you do make the wrong choice I hope you will fix it in any way you can. Just remember, I will always be your friend no matter what happens. Only good friends will stay friends forever." I said. Ed looked down solemnly. Later that night I was talking to Winry and granny. A storm had started earlier. I looked out the window to the Elric house. For a brief second I saw a few blue flashes of light then a few red flashes then none. A few minutes later the door burst open and in came a giant suit of armor. I saw something red in its arms. Red with peach and gold, it was Ed! The boy who I was talking to mere hours ago. I pushed past what sounded like Al and ran to their house to see what happened. Once I got into the room I saw it. I managed to exit the room and find a sheet of paper. I wrote: To Granny, Winry, Al & Edward, Goodbye. I hope the bad will bring good, and the pain will bring beauty. [1] Separate note to Edward, Edward I hope that your wrong choice now will be a good choice later in life. I remember that first night and that sweet talk we had after you had come to me because you had a bad dream. It's all my fault, seeing me you wanted to see your real mom again not just a look alike. I hope to see you again someday. From, Anna Smith [1]: I messed up a song title that I like: Beauty from pain by Superchick 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm back. I've come this way almost 8 times in my life. Now to think I'm doing this for my best friend Winry. I got to the door and found Den sleeping on the steps.

"Hey Den!" I said to her. Den shot up and jumped at me.

"Den, who's here?" Winry asked coming outside, "Anna you're here!"

"Yeah I'm here! You really thought I would cop out on my friends? So where are they?" I asked her.

"In the house. Follow me." Winry said. I was led into the house to find Ed and 2 little kids. The girl was crawling away from the doorway towards the kitchen, while the boy was tackling Ed. And boy was Winry annoyed when she saw this.

"Ed! I told you to watch Tomas and Sasha while answered the door. Tomas I tough I told you not to tackle people in the house." Winry scolded both of them while she picks up Sasha. "Well anyway the babysitter is here." Winry said pointing at me. I poked Winry in the arm.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For calling me the babysitter like it was a bad word." I said.

"Oh sorry." she said handing me Sasha. Winry grabbed her bag and said goodbye to the 4 of us then left. Once she left I turned and saw Tomas trying to fight Ed to no avail.

"Hey I thought your mom said not to fight in the house. Ok since I know what the nut job dislikes why don't you tell me what you dislike?" I said getting a flick from the 'nut job'.

"Hey I'm in charge. Do that again mister and I'm going to send you to the corner." I scolded Ed. Tomas snickered.

"That goes for you too." I turned to him with a smile.

I learned that Tomas was almost exactly like his father, but he actually drank milk. It was almost lunch. I sent Ed and Tomas outside while I made lunch. It was going to be same thing as the first day's lunch. Sasha was happy watching me make lunch. I called the boys in for lunch. Ed didn't seem to remember what lunch was made of.

Only after everyone has finished did I speak up.

"Ed don't you remember what was made of?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh… no I don't" he said warily.

"You don't remember the first time you had that do you." I said. He shook his head. I sighed.

"This is getting nowhere. I'm going to go wash the dishes." I said grabbing the dishes and going to the sink. Tomas walked up to me after Ed left the room.

"Anna, how long have you known my mommy and daddy?" He asked me while I was washing the dishes.

"Well I'd say about 11 years now. I met your mom and dad when they were 10." I told him.

"Wow that's a long time." Tomas said. I smiled.

"It sure is, Tomas, it sure is." I said as Ed walked back in.

The End


End file.
